


Desire

by transdannyphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Based on a song, Biting, Blood Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Siren!Lance, shifter!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdannyphantom/pseuds/transdannyphantom
Summary: Keith is dragged to a strip club against his will by Rolo and Nyma. He doesn't like it much, until a pretty little thing catches his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song 'desire' by meg myers (also its the song that lance dances too ayyy)
> 
> also pls forgive me its like midnight and im writing this on my phone. so any mostakes will be fixed later ig
> 
> enjoy it

~baby im gonna touch you  
i wanna breathe into your well  
see i gotta hunt you  
i've gotta bring you to my hell

baby i wanna fuck u  
i wanna feel u in my bones  
boy im gonna love u  
im gonna tear into ur soul

desire im hungry  
i hope ull feed me

how do you want me?~

The lights in the club were dim, pulsing with the beat blasting over the outdated speakers. Tables were filled with patrons, from all backgrounds and in all kinds of dress (and undress). The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, mjngling with the sweat of those swaying enticingly on the stage.

This wasn't his scene.

But his friends, well, acquaintances, bribed him into coming, pleading and practically dragging him here until they said they would pay for his drinks.

He may not like clubs, especially not the kind they found themselves in tonight, but free alcohol was always worth it.

Even if he spent all night nursing his second drink -the first one he downed as fast as he could to put himself marginally at ease with being there.

According to Nyma and Rolo, this place had the best dancers around, if you were into that sort of thing.

Keith generally wasn't.

So he sat at their table close to the main stage, drink in his hand and a scowl on his face, barely relaxed after being there for about an hour.

Crowds were uncomfortable for him, the sounds and smells overstimulating his heightened senses.

Being a shifter was sometimes the worst thing he could be, as it was now.

He went to take a sip of his whiskey when his nose caught the most delicious scent.

At that moment, the lights in the club went out completely. The crowd was roaring, excitement filling the air.

"Are you ready for the Night Siren?"

The screams made Keith wince. Arousal made the air thick, and his scowl deepened. 

Nyma and Rolo nudged Keith, Nyma giving him a wink. "You'll love him." 

Keith was going to reply, when the music started up again, a seductive beat thrumming through the club. It gave him goosebumps.

Just before the stage lit up, Keith caught that scent again. His spine straightened, and his eyes were glued to the slight movements of the curtain.

The man that stepped into the light with a roll of his hips was the most delicious thing that Keith had ever laid eyes on.

Long legs, tanned skin, broad shoulders, and a devilish grin that Keith wanted to taste. He wore a tiny blue crop, which covered almost nothing of his defined abdomen, a tiny silver skirt that swung with his every movement, and blue fishnets on those impossibly long legs. His feet were encased in stilettos, glittering and matching his outfit.

The sight was almost enough to make Keith start to drool.

And then he started to dance, and Keith was completely enthralled.

Something deep inside of him growled low. MATE.

The lyrics of the song floated through his mind, and he found himself agreeing to them.

That was when the Night Siren turned, and their eyes met. Bright blue, like the ocean, lined in black glitter. The man on the stage gave an exaggerated wink, and licked his silver lips, before twirling and dropping to his knees.

The skirt flew up at the action, showcasing the tiny thong that barely covered anything and Keith knew he was going to be ripping them off later with his teeth.

The crowd was going nuts, throwing money at the stage. Keith, however, was deathly still, and stiff as a wooden board, in more ways than one.

Everything about his shifter side was screaming at him to 'take, claim, mate'.

~"Boy, I wanna taste you"~

Did he ever want to put his mouth on that body.

~"I'm gonna skin you with my tongue"~

The visuals the song was evoking, paired with the sinful dancing of the Night Siren, had Keith almost dripping in his pants. He was painfully hard, his jeans creating a harsh, but pleasantly so, pressure.

This Night Siren had him fit to burst.

Their eyes met again, and Keith watched as the Siren's fluttered, pupils blown wide with obvious lust. Those long legs bent at the knee, and slowly spread open, as the dancer lowered into an obscene squat, hands running down his chest.

Keith wanted to follow their path with his tongue.

The Siren gyrated and spun, the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand, and all too soon the song was over. Keith was up out of his seat before he could think, mumbling some form of excuse to Nyma and Rolo as he took off to the back of the club.

He didn't notice their knowing eyes and grins.

Keith found his way backstage fairly easily, and followed the scent of the Siren to his dressing room.

He didn't bother knocking, and shoved his way inside.

The Siren was in, sitting there with a smirk on his face as if he knew he was going to be getting company.

"How do you want me?" The Siren purred, the line of the song he danced to oddly fitting. Keith approved.

Instead of speaking his answer, he rushed forward, all predatory grace and animal instincts, and took the Siren's silver lips with his own. 

His hands went to the Siren's hips, nails digging into soft flesh, and he growled into the kiss.

The Siren mewled, and gripped his hair, hard.

When Keith pulled away, both of their erections were rubbing against each other, delightful friction, and the Siren's silver lipstick was smeared. 

"How do you want me?"

Keith could feel the grin on his face. "Honey, I'm gonna break you."

The Siren grinned back. "Perfect."

Keith was thankful that he came here tonight, though he'd never tell Nyma or Rolo that.

He pulled the Siren in closer, pressing every inch of their bodies together. The Siren was maybe an inch taller than Keith was, having removed the stilettos before Keith came barging in.

"What do I call you, or do you just go by Siren?" Keith whispered against the dancers's throat.

"Name's Lance, but you can call me what ever you want as long as you fuck me good."

"That was guaranteed, baby." Keith bit down on Lance's shoulder, all sharp canines.

Lance whimpered, tilting his head back. "Mmm, yeah."

Keith licked at the wound, the copper tang of blood exploding on his tongue.

Lance gripped the back of Keith's shirt tightly enough to create little tears with his nails, gasping and moaning as Keith tasted what had been dangled in front of him.

A loud tear was heard, and the scrap of fabric that was Lance's top was destroyed.

"That was my favourite top, lover boy." Lance scowled. "Guess I'll have to return the favour."

Keith's shirt was soon in shreds, Lance's nails having sharpened, scraping lightly over Keith's back.

He shuddered, a low purr coming from his throat. Roughly, he turned Lance around and pressed him up against the makeup table that Lance had been standing in front of. "I'm gonna fuck you hard against this mirror, baby."

Lance was practically vibrating at the declaration. "So do it, hot stuff."

"Keith."

Lance grinned, dragging his tongue across the front of his teeth. "Well, Keith. Lube is in the top left drawer." He wiggled his ass against Keith's groin, causing them both to gasp.

Keith, animal side taking over more and more with each passing minute, grunted his agreement. However, his hands raked down Lance's back and over the skirt, before flipping it up. He tore a hole in the fishnets, large enough that they would be out of the way, and dropped to his knees. 

Pushing the thong to one side, Keith took a large breath, inhaling Lance's scent, before attacking the pretty ass before him.

He bit and sucked at the firm muscles, loving the sounds that Lance was making, the gasps of his name, while marking as much of the skin as he could. Then he went in for the kill.

He licked a stripe up between those sweet cheeks, starting right below Lance's balls and ending at the lower curve of the spine. Then he did it again.

Lance was mewling, pants of 'oh gods, Keith' and 'fuck yes' coming out harsh agaimst the glass of the mirror.

Keith swirled the tip of his tongue around Lance's entrance, and then pushed inside. Lance arched his back, pressing his ass further against Keith's face, trying to fuck himself on Keith's tongue.

"Gods, yes, Keith."

Keith took his time, eating Lance out like he was a Michelin star meal, stretching him as much as a tongue could.

But Lance was impatient.

"Please, Keith, need more. Need you."

Keith pulled away, and climbed to his feet. He reached into the drawer that Lance had indicated earlier, one hand grabbing for the lube while the other scratched circles on Lance's back.

Lube in hand, Keith poured some onto his fingers.

He brushed against the spit-soaked hole, nails digging in gently to the sensitive flesh. "Beg for me, baby."

"Please."

He pressed a finger so it was almost in, and grinned. "You can do better than that."

"Please just fucking get to it already, you fucking tease."

Keith shoved on finger in fast, and Lance let out a pleasant yelp, which turned into a moan. "Yeah, mm, that's it."

"You sound so good, baby." Keith said. He moved his hand, drawing it out and slamming it back in, the other skimming over heated skin to Lance's chest. He plucked at a pebbled nipple, tugging in time to his thrusts.

"Mm mo-more."

"Gladly baby." Keith replied, adding another finger to Lance's ass. He scissored them open, wiggling and pressing hard against Lance's prostate when he found it.

Lance was rocking back against Keith's hand, a blissed out look on his face. A pretty blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. Keith decided he liked the way it looked.

"Think you can take more?"

Lance huffed out a laugh, "I can take anything you can dish out, pretty boy."

Keith smitked, and pushed two more fingers in alonside the fingers he had been using to spread Lance open with, leaving his thumb out. He used it to press against the underside of Lance's balls.

Lance was pretty much howling, back arched so far that his head was resting on Keith's shoulder while his hips were still resting against the makeup table.

"Hah, mm, ye-yeah. So good."

Keith thought Lance looked beautiful like this.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Lance nodded.

Keith removed his fingers, and began to tug open his pants. His erection sprung free after he pulled down the zipper, the benefits of going commando. He grabbed a condom from Lance's drawer, tore it open with his teeth, and rolled it on as quickly as he could.

He pressed a kiss to Lance's shoulder as he slid in, slowly, almost achingly so, until he was settled to the hilt.

"Move." Lance panted.

"As you wish."

And Keith pulled out just as slowly as he slid in, before slamming back in.

Lance screamed.

So Keith repeated the action.

Again and again, Keith thrust to this rhythm. Lance seemed to like it, pushing back against Keith.

Keith had one hand on Lance's hip, gripping tight and guiding him back onto Keith's dick; the other found it's way to cup the soft expanse of Lance's throat.

Lance stuttered out an excited breath, and Keith knew what he wanted. Being careful of Lance's windpipe, Keith wrapped his fingers around his throat and began to squeeze in the sides. 

Lance tightened around Keith, a low moan spilling from his lips.

Keith used this as the opportunity to make Lance cum, and the hand on Lance's hip moved under the skirt to the front of the panties he wore. Keith stroked Lance's erection in time with his thrusts, keeping a careful eye on the pressure he was exerting on Lance's slender neck.

"Ke-Keith, hah, I'm gonna, I'm-"

Keith bit down on Lance's shoulder, and then Lance was gone.

He clamped down on Keith's dick, a primal scream of 'Keith!' echoing in the tiny room, semen spilling out around the edge of his panties.

Keith followed soon after, grunting and digging his nails into Lance.

When they both came down from their high, Keith gently pulled out, before moving to clean them both up.

"There had better be a repeat performance, because damn." Lance said, a satisfied smile curling his lips.

"And if I said I wanted one?"

"I'd say 'how do you want me?'." Lance replied, licking his lips.

"Forever."


End file.
